


You make me happy

by Drowse



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Cute, Dates, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Established Relationship, FTM John, Fluff, Happy Ending, John Feels, John and Mycroft like Are you being served, John likes the Beatles, John-centric, Johncroft, Mentions of Janto, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowse/pseuds/Drowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is FTM and Mycroft is a man who loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me happy

**Author's Note:**

> I love FTM Sherlock fics so I thought I'd write one. There may be more to come. Hope you like this one!

Mycroft walked into his house and put his umbrella in the stand. He heard the faint sound of music coming from the living room. He entered to find John Watson, his boyfriend on the sofa watching Mary Poppins. "Honestly John, you're not a child." Mycroft stated. John turned his head quickly, obviously startled by Mycroft. He exhaled. "Yes, but this movie is good." he replied. He patted the couch, inviting Mycroft to come sit with him. Mycroft sat right beside John, putting his arm on the back of the sofa and around John. "What've you been doing?" Mycroft asked John. "Watching telly, waiting for you to get home." John answered. Mycroft looked at John's chest and observed the scars from his surgery, which were  
a sort of pale pink. He also observed his shot wound scar but returned his focus to the chest. He'd only had the top surgery a few months ago. "Do they hurt anymore?" he asked. John looked down at his chest and rubbed one of his nipples. "Nah, they're kinda numb now really." John responded. "Keep them moisturized." Mycroft ordered. "Yes sir!" John said and saluted. Mycroft rolled his eyes. He entangled his arm with John's and ran his fingers over John's forearm, which also had a few scars on it from years of self abuse. Mycroft didn't like to think of John hurting on the inside, it made him hurt.

 

He was glad John had finally gotten the surgery. Hell, he'd even offered to pay for all of it but John said he could handle it and he did. He'd raised all the money himself, through donations (a few from Mycroft as well) and savings. He was happy for him. He didn't mind John's body at all, but he knew John didn't feel right; a fact was almost always apparent. He would shy away any time someone tried to touch his chest or hug him. He'd even done it to Mycroft a few times. He'd been on hormones the entire time Mycroft knew him. In fact, Mycroft had to be told John was trans he passed so well. He wasn't planning on getting bottom surgery that Mycroft knew of. He didn't mind. He was a man and Mycroft loved him. Mycroft looked at John, who was staring at the telly and kissed his cheek. John looked at him and grinned. "How was work?" John asked. "Fine, a lot of meetings today." Mycroft answered. They didn't talk much about his work but he told John what he could to ensure he didn't worry. "How was your day, my darling?" Mycroft asked. "Fine as well, thank you for asking." John replied and kissed him. Mycroft melted into the kiss. John Watson's lips could melt any man. Or woman for that matter. 

 

When Mary Poppins ended John got up and took the DVD out, returning it to it's case. Mycroft watched his bottom as he moved, one Mycroft's favorite things to stare at. John's bottom and front were covered only by a pair of red briefs. John stood in front of the DVD shelf, pondering what to watch next. "What do you want to watch?" he turned and asked Mycroft. "What are my choices?" Mycroft asked, crossing his arms. "I was thinking either 'Psycho', 'A Hard Days Night' or a season of 'Are You Being Served?'." John replied. "Ooh, AYBS for sure." Mycroft answered. "Any season with Mr. Lucas in it!" he added. John nodded. Mycroft and John prefered Mr. Lucas to Mr. Spooner, nothing against Spooner but Mr. Lucas was an original cast member. In fact, John had cried for a whole day when Trevor Bannister, the man who portrayed Mr. Lucas had died in 2011. John was a huge fan of him, he'd even met him a few times. John put the DVD in and returned to the couch. He put his head in Mycroft's lap and Mycroft had his feet on the coffee table.

 

They watched a total of 3 30 minute episodes. John laughed at the exact same time every time they watched an episode, which Mycroft found incredibly cute. John looked up at his boyfriend. "Doesn't that suit get annoying all day?" he asked. Mycroft shook his head. "Every time you wear one I feel very underdressed." John said looking up at him. "Well maybe we should get you one as well." Mycroft leant down and kissed his nose. John held his head down there and kissed his lips. "My beautiful boy." Mycroft stated as he ran his hand down John's hairless tummy. "Are you hungry?" Mycroft asked. "A little." John answered looking up at his boyfriend. "We could go out." Mycroft suggested. John closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. "Well, what are you feeling like, baby?" John asked. "I was thinking maybe I could take you to that place that you like on Druisberry road." Mycroft stated. John opened his eyes. "Lou's?" John asked giddily, looking up at him. 

 

Mycroft looked at his watch. "If you shower now, we could be there by 8." he stated. John leapt up from the couch and rushed to the bathroom. Mycroft smiled to himself. He wanted tonight to be special for John. He pulled a little red box out of his pocket and opened it. In it was a ring. He looked at it and smiled. He closed the box and returned it to his pocket. He got up and went into their bedroom. He picked himself out a suit, blue and laid his whole outfit out for himself. He slipped the box into one of the pockets and started to undress. Once he was undressed and his clothes were perfectly laid out he went into the bathroom. John of course, was in the shower and judging by the amount of steam in the room he hadn't been in there very long. Mycroft opened the glass door to the shower and stepped in. John turned toward him and smiled under the water. Mycroft put his head under the water, getting it wet. They washed their hair together. John loved when he and Mycroft showered together, he loved water and he loved his boyfriend so having them at the same time was heaven. 

 

John washed Mycroft and Mycroft washed John then they got out. John, of course wished they could've stayed in longer but he wanted to get a good table at Lou's. Mycroft wrapped a towel around his boyfriend and sat on the edge of the bathtub drying himself off. He watched John. His body was so beautiful. His chest, his tummy, his muscular arms. His thighs, his calfs and everything in between. Mycroft bit his lip and stared. "Mycroft, you're staring at me like I'm a piece of meat." John joked. He was going to say cake but he didn't. Mycroft was self conscious about his weight, though he had nothing to be self conscious about. He was beautiful. Mycroft snapped out of his daze. "I'm sorry, baby." he said grabbing John, pulling him into his chest and hugging him tight. He kissed his neck. John pulled away and went to the sink. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and started brushing his teeth. Mycroft joined him at the other sink and brushed his teeth as well. After they dried their hair and the rest of their bodies with the hair dryer. 

 

When they were finished they returned to their bedroom to get dressed. John stood in his closet looking for the perfect outfit, naked. Mycroft sat on the bed, watching him but putting his suit on. He slipped his pants on then his socks. John picked out a pair of dark jeans, brown shoes and a red, white and blue plaid button up. "This OK?" he asked. Mycroft nodded. John took his clothes and sat them on the bed beside Mycroft. He went to the dresser and found a pair of pants and socks. He slipped them on and started to get dressed. When he was finished he slipped his shoes on and put his phone into his pocket. "Do I look ok?" he asked Mycroft who was already dressed. "You look gorgeous." Mycroft answered, smiling gently. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Send a car to my house to take John and myself to Lou's. Thank you." Mycroft said into it. He hung up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, careful not to press the ring in his pocket against him. "You do look nice tonight." Mycroft stated. "You don't look too shabby yourself, Mr. Holmes." John replied, smiling. Mycroft's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text saying that the car was there. "Car's here." he announced. 

 

He grabbed the house keys and they were out the door. The car drove them to Lou's. John was excited to be going to Lou's, which was quite possibly his favourite restaurant. They didn't go very often. It wasn't because of money but because Mycroft always worked and because it was John's favourite. he didn't want to get burnt out on it. Mycroft escorted John inside. "Holmes, party of 2." he said to the host. "Yes sir, this way." the host said, grabbing 2 menus and leading them to their table. "You cheeky git, you knew we'd be coming here." John stated when they sat down. Mycroft flashed him an innocent look. "I have no idea what you mean." he said. John rolled his eyes. Mycroft ordered them some wine, white. John ordered the chicken, like Mycroft knew he would. He ate chicken almost everywhere they went. Mycroft ordered the salmon. John looked over at Mycroft's salmon. It was pink in colour. John chuckled. "What?" Mycroft asked. "Nothing, it's just...it's the colour of my scars." John replied. Mycroft looked down at his plate. He smiled a little. "I guess they are." he said. He cut a piece off and ate it as John did with his chicken.

 

"How's your chicken?" Mycroft asked in the middle of the meal. "Great. How's your salmon?" John asked. "Delicious." Mycroft replied, taking a sip of his wine. He swirled it around in his glass and looked at it. "You'll have to excuse me." John said, standing up. "Nature calls." he added, setting his napkin which was in his lap on the table. He went into the bathroom and relieved himself. Thankfully there was no one else in there. He was always nervous about going to public bathrooms. He leaned against the wall and exhaled heavily. He went to the sink and washed his hands. Meanwhile, at the table Mycroft had taken the ring out and was holding it, looking at it. A waiter came and poured some more wine in his and John's glasses. He was young, good looking, dark hair and blue eyes, sharp suit. "That for someone special, sir?" the waiter asked him. He had a welsh accent. "Yes, I'm going to ask my boyfriend to marry me." Mycroft answered. 

 

The young waiter smiled at him. "That's sweet." he said. "I've been waiting to ask mine to marry me as well." he pulled his wallet out and showed Mycroft a picture of a man in a long blue jacket with darker hair and blue eyes. Gorgeous smile. "That's my Jack." he said, pointing to the man. "Why haven't you?" Mycroft asked, looking up at the man. "Can't afford a ring, to be honest but I will someday." the waiter said. "What's your name?" Mycroft asked. "Ianto, sir. Ianto Jones." the Welshman answered, flashing a smile. "Will that be all, sir?" Ianto asked. "Yes, thank you." Mycroft answered. Ianto left him. He returned the ring to his pocket and pulled out his phone. He texted Anthea.

 

"Find a one Ianto Jones, Welsh, works at Lou's as a waiter, and put a sum of 10,000 pounds in his bank account. MH"

 

He saw John coming back, he returned his phone to his pocket. He watched his flawless man stride over to him and sit down. John sat, Mycroft just stared across the table at him as he sipped his wine. Mycroft was nervous but he didn't let on to John. He didn't want to spoil the surprise. John took and sip of his wine and looked at his boyfriend who was beaming at him from across the table. "What?" John asked, setting his glass down. Mycroft shook his head. "You just...look so perfect tonight." he announced. John blushed and smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Mycroft asked. "Anything." John replied. Mycroft stood and went over to John, kneeling. He grabbed and held John's hand. John's other hand was clamped on his mouth. There were tears in his eyes. "John Hamish Watson, will you make me the happiest man in the world?" Mycroft asked. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?" he asked. "Oh Mycroft." John gasped, looking at the ring. "Mycroft." he repeated, looking back up at his boyfriend. 

 

"Mycroft what?" Mycroft asked, his heart pounding. "Yes, of course yes!" John exclaimed. They embraced and kissed. The whole restaurant clapped. Mycroft slipped the ring on John's finger. Mycroft was very proud of himself. He had asked John to marry him, without messing it up. He took a sigh of relief as he asked the waiter to bring them a check. He paid, slipping Ianto Jones a reasonable tip. They left and retreated back to their apartment. When they entered their apartment they both went to their bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. John in a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt, Mycroft in jeans and a black shirt. John loved when he dressed down, it made him look like an ordinary person and they both knew he was far from ordinary. In fact, both of them were far from ordinary. After they changed they plopped down on the sofa to watch a film. Mycroft was happy. John was happy. They would be getting married soon. Both of them couldn't wait to tell their friends the next day, well John's friends which was basically Greg Lestrade, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson and Molly Hooper. They sat, cuddled up quietly watching a film together. 

 

After the film ended Mycroft cut the telly off. "Time for bed, Mr. Watson." he said and smiled at his husband to be. "Yes it is, Mr. Holmes." John replied. They went into their bedroom, changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth and got into bed. They turned out the light and closed their eyes. Mycroft pulled his fiance close and kissed his forehead. "I love you, John." he whispered. "I love you too, baby." John replied. Mycroft held John tight and they shortly fell asleep in each other's arms. A perfect way to end a perfect evening.


End file.
